Chowder Comedy Roast!: Muddy Buddy
Chowder Comedy Roast!: Muddy Buddy is the first episode in the Chowder Comedy Roast! series. This episode features a pear. Plot The episode begins with Chowder and Mung are enjoying some socializing in the show, when MysteryPearMan is brought in. Chowder is amazed because he has never seen him before. Chowder then starts his antics, and in the process, MysteryPearMan insults an innocent bystanding banana. Shortly after, Chowder says "knife" and MysteryPearMan is gruesomely sliced by the sharp blade. Chowder and Mung reconcile the nearby offended Banana, in which Chowder proceeds to blow a really loud horn in his face. Trivia *One of Chowder's names to Pear is ever similar to Orange's second name for MysteryOrangeMan; it may be deliberate, though. *This is Potato's first main appearance in this episode. *This the first time that Peeler appears. *This is the first time that a pear appears. Transcript Chowder: "(laughing in the title) So, then he said, "If you want the mustard, you're gonna have to ketchup!" (laughs)" Mung Daal: "That was quite probably the worst joke I ever heard." Chowder: "You're the worst joke I ever heard! (laughs)" Mung: (grunts) MysteryPearMan: "Uh! It's way too bright in here! Somebody wanna turn the light down or something!" Chowder: "Whoa! A friend with sunglasses!" MysteryPotatoMan: "What?" Chowder: "Hey, Mung! Check it out! It's your friend!" Mung: "(scoffs) That's not my friend!" MysteryPearMan: "I'm not his friend! My name is MysteryPearMan." Chowder: "(laughing) Pear!" MysteryPearMan: "We're not doin' that." Chowder: "Pear!" MysteryPearMan: "No." Chowder: "Really?" MysteryPearMan: "Yeah. That's pretty stupid, okay?" Chowder: "Yeah, whatever, Four Eyes. (laughs)" MysteryPearMan: "Hey! You'll be wearin' sunglasses, too if you grew up in Bartlett. This light is killing me!" Chowder: "You grew up in Bartlett? I'm going to call you Muddy Buddy! (laughs)." MysteryPearMan: "I'm not muddy, and I'm not your buddy!" Chowder: "(laughs) You said spud! You're a spudmuffin! (laughs)." MysteryPearMan: "Maybe you're pink, you know that?" Chowder: "Nu-uh! I'm purple. (laughs)" MysteryPearMan:" (grunts) Mung, is this guy that always this annoying?" Mung: "No; it's even worse when he uses the airhorn." Chowder: "Hey, Muddy Buddy!" MysteryPearMan: "What?" (Chowder blows the airhorn) MysteryPearMan: "(glasses off) Ow! My eyes! It's so bright!" Chowder: (laughs) MysteryPearMan: "Why would you do that, man?" Chowder: "Mung did it." MysteryPearMan: "Mung didn't do it. I saw you." Chowder: "Blame idiot!" MysteryPearMan: "No!" Chowder: "Uh oh! Guess what?" MysteryPearMan: "What! What is it?" Chowder: "Airhorn! (blows the airhorn)" MysteryPearMan: "(screams)" Chowder: "(laughs)" MysteryPearMan: "Oh, I can't see anything. And I can't even hear myself think." Chowder: "It's funny 'cause it hurts. (laughs)." MysteryPearMan:" You are really getting into my skin, buddy. If you met some stupid food of my days, but you really take the pie." Chowder: "Why would you take the pie? That's what Banana lives!" MysteryPearMan: "I don't care about Banana." Banana: "Well, I don't care about you, either! (cries)" Chowder: "Geez, for a tater, you're a real hater. Maybe you're a Hater Tot! (laughs)." MysteryPearMan: "Sweet mother of, oh, your voice is snapping me, like a giant-" Chowder: "Let me guess: Knife?" MysteryPearMan: "What?" (MysteryGuitarMan picks MysteryPearMan up and peels him) MysteryPearMan: "(screams)" (MysteryPearMan's face falls off) Chowder:" Whoa! It's a face off! (laughs)" (MysteryPearMan continues screaming) Chowder: "I don't know who to root for. (laughs) Get it? Root? (laughs again)." MysteryPearMan:" Wait, wait, what are you doing, what are you doing? (screams)." Chowder: "Oh, well, that guy needed a thicker skin anyways. (laughs)." Banana: "(cries)." Mung: "Come on, Banana, Pear didn't mean it. Stop crying." Chowder: "Hey, Banana, I know what will make you forget about being sad." Banana: "Really? What?" Chowder: "Airhorn! (blows airhorn)" "(Banana screams)" Credits *MysteryGuitarMan as Pear *http://m.youtube.com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=IE#/watch?v=U_ety9JGwRI *http://m.youtube.com/index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=IE#/watch?v=vMxwPgzF4ME